Familia a la carta
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: La familia no se elige y, ciertamente, no todas las familias son iguales. Algunas personas desean haber nacido con otros padres u olvidar que los tienen, otros disfrutan de los hermanos que tienen y existen aquellos que lo único que quieren es tener un beso antes de dormir.
1. Amy Benson

**Familia a la carta**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa del Reto: "Más de 3.000 historias" del Foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"._

 **Reto:** Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **I.**

La primera impresión que tiene Amy Benson sobre el Orfanato de Wool es que es un lugar demasiado extraño y lúgubre como para albergar niños.

La señora Cole le asegura que es cuestión de acostumbrarse, pero con el transcurrir de las semanas a Amy le sigue causando tanto terror como el primer día en que puso un pie allí. Las paredes le resultan muy oscuras y se llenan de humedad cuando comienza a llover, algo que constantemente sucede en Londres. En su habitación solamente hay una litera que se queja cuando se acuesta a dormir, y si quiere jugar tiene que salir al patio o al comedor. No le molesta ayudar con los quehaceres porque siempre tiene la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ese niño llamado Dennis Bishop.

Con él suelen hablar de trivialidades y empezar alguna que otra pelea de harina que dura hasta que la señora Cole aparece para poner orden. Tienen cosas en común. Ambos fueron adoptados durante un par de años por diferentes familias que al cabo de un tiempo, cuando empezaron a crecer y dar problemas, los dejaron en el orfanato más cercano. También tienen otra cosa en común.

A ninguno de los dos les agrada Tom Riddle.

—Es demasiado extraño —acostumbran murmurar cuando están en la cocina—. Nunca sale a jugar con los demás niños.


	2. Severus Snape

**Familia a la carta**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa del Reto: "Más de 3.000 historias" del Foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"._

 **Reto:** Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **II.**

Después de la muerte de su madre, Severus Snape llega a la conclusión que no tiene ningún sentido que siga conviviendo con su padre. Por lo que toma la decisión de juntar las escasas pertenencias que tienen un significado real para él y se dispone a conseguir una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante. Sabe que es bastante joven para irse a vivir solo, por eso habla con el profesor Dumbledore —el único que conoce la situación que atañe a su disfuncional familia— y él le ofrece la solución de utilizar el fondo de Hogwarts para estudiantes que se encuentran en su situación.

Tiene unos cuantos galeones ahorrados que le servirán para costearse la habitación durante los meses que duren las vacaciones de verano y con el fondo podrá comprarse los útiles que requiera su próximo año. Quiere escapar lo más pronto posible de aquella casa donde tantas situaciones tuvieron lugar. Momentos felices con las sonrisas y los cuidados de su madre, y momentos amargos por causa de la bebida que nublaba el sentido de su padre.

—Me voy.

Tobías Snape ni se inmuta con las palabras de su hijo, y Severus no duda cuando la puerta se cierra a sus espaldas para no volver a abrirse nunca más y dejar anclado allí el pasado tan doloroso.


	3. Daphne Greengrass

**Familia a la carta**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa del Reto: "Más de 3.000 historias" del Foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"._

 **Reto:** Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **III.**

Existen instantes donde lo que Daphne Greengrass más desea es irse de una vez de su casa. No soporta que sus padres estén constantemente discutiendo y reprochándose mutuamente que todo lo que sucede es culpa del otro. Ella piensa que no debieron casarse de saber que su amor no es capaz de soportar las tempestades que arremeten contra el matrimonio. No tolera las miradas que cruzan de un lado al otro de la mesa durante la cena, por eso termina dejando escapar lo que tiene atorado en la garganta.

—Divórciense si no pueden estar en la misma habitación durante media hora —Daphne sabe que el divorcio es algo improbable en una familia conservadora como la suya—. Dejen de convertir la casa en un campo de batalla porque lo que van a conseguir es que me termine yendo.

Es una advertencia, ella no es una chica que vaya con rodeos. Sube furiosa a su habitación mientras lanza un soplido tras otro. Astoria sigue sus pasos y le pregunta:

—¿De verdad te vas a ir?

Sabe que tiene una razón suficiente para querer irse y encontrar la tranquilidad que no tiene en su casa, pero también sabe que tiene una razón aún mayor para quedarse allí y ser fuerte.

Su hermana.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que te voy a dejar? Fue una tontería del momento.


	4. Rose Weasley

**Familia a la carta**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa del Reto: "Más de 3.000 historias" del Foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"._

 **Reto:** Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **IV.**

Rose Weasley se siente muy culpable después que su primera manifestación de magia accidental tiene lugar. Recuerda las ansías cubriendo su pecho al saber que su cumpleaños se acerca y que la mayoría de sus primos —excepto Lucy y Louis que son los más pequeños— tienen la certeza de que la magia corre por sus venas. Su mente pensaba en las posibilidades de no poseer el mismo talento que sus padres y el temor de no ser querida por ello. Pero cuando el cosquilleo mágico se extiende por su piel y consigue transformar su peluche preferido en un sapo enorme, la tranquilidad ahonda en su ser.

Lo malo es que después de la tranquilidad viene la culpabilidad. El mayor temor de Hugo son los sapos, y chilla desesperado cuando el sapo comienza a moverse por la casa y no deja de croar.

—¡Rosie, mala! —protesta su hermano menor mientras corre a resguardarse sobre la cama—. No me gustan los sapos.

Y Rose lo sabe y por eso se siente tan mal. Quiere tratar de arreglarlo pero no tiene ni idea de cómo revertir algo ocasionado por magia accidental, y los gritos de Hugo cada vez la ponen más nerviosa. Los sapos comienzan a multiplicarse por doquier.

—¡Rosie, para!

Gracias a Merlín todo se soluciona con un movimiento de varita por parte de mamá y un _Finite Incantatem_.

Pero eso no significa que Hugo no la mire con rencor por un largo tiempo.


End file.
